The Surprise
by Kruegerchic
Summary: My first story. Harry has to meet up with a certain potions master late atnight. Contains guyguy fluff. If you don't like that type of thing, don't read. Thank you.


The Surprise 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters.

* * *

It was late at night and a strange noise echoed through the empty halls in Hogwarts.

Outside a cool Autumn breeze blew against the windows of the enormous castle. Inside

every room and every corridor was dark and silent as all but two people were sound asleep.

It was impossible to see clearly in the hallways at such a late hour, but that didn't stop

a certain student from venturing out of his Gryffindor common room. Even with his lantern,

it was hard to see perfectly, but at least the full moon was giving off bright but eerie

shreds of light. _'Okay, I've done this before and didn't get caught. All I have to do is go _

_up the stairs and keep quiet. I just hope I don't-'_ THUD!! Harry had stepped on the

invisibility cloak and had fallen to his knees for the second time that night. "Oh no!"

Harry whispered to himself. He quickly got up and adjusted his glasses. "I have to be more careful. But I'm so nervous..." He muttered under his breath and proceeded down the hall.  
The lantern he was carrying was feeling heavy as he walked on through the empty halls. It

felt like forever till he finally made it to the staircase. _'Why do I have to go to him? Why_

_can't he come to my room for once?_' He complained in his mind as he began to very carefully,

walk up the staircase. It had been the same thing for a few nights now, he leaves his commmon

room at midnight and goes through the spooky hallways and climbs up the creepy staircase with

only his lantern for a light. After the tiring climb he would be greeted by the one who made

this slightly scary ordeal worth it. Harry looked up the staircases. _'Is he even up there_?',

he wondered to himself. _'He better be, he promised to give me a present when I finally_

_get to the top of these bloody stairs_.' Harry thought as he imagined what the present could be.

'_Maybe it's chocolates or a new broomstick or a really nice kiss_.' He thought with excitement.

As he continued walking up the stairs he heard that strange noise agian. When he first

heard it he thought it was the wind, but now he knew it wasn't. It was coming from the top of

of the stairs, and to his surprise he was very clsoe to it. And as he looked up at the

remaining stairs he had left to climb, he saw a another lantern being held by the tall,

dark, and gorgeous man he had been so anxious to meet up with agian. A huge and hopeful

smile spread across Harry's lips as he threw off the cloak and hurried up the few reamaining

stairs. " Hello Severus!" Harry whispered loudly as he almost jumped onto the tall man.

Severus smiled and hugged Harry lovingly. "Next time don't be so clumsy, I could here you

stumbling in the halls from up here." Severus said sternly as he gently pressed his lips

on Harry's mouth. Harry lifted up his hand and began stroking Severus' soft black hair.

After the kiss Severus slowly pulled away but stopped when he realized Harry had a few

strands of his hair entwined in his fingers. Severus smiled and chuckled, "What are you

doing?" The teacher asked. "I guess that was my surprise, thanks. I really enjoyed it."

Harry stated as he rubbed his face agianst the strands of Snape's hair that he still had.

Harry smiled up at Snape. "You should know..." Severus said as he gently removed his hair

from Harry's fingers, "That wasn't the surprise. And that noise was me. I can't believe

you couldn't recognize my soft calls." Snape said as the placed his hand on Harry's cheek.

"But it didn't sound like you at all, and I know your voice." Harry said with a devious smile.

"Well now you know." Snape said as he put his lantern down. "Why are you putting your lantern

down? We still have to go back to your room." Harry said, confused. "Because I still need to

give you your surprise." Severus said as he took Harry's lantern and placed it beside his own.

"Well what-" Harry tried to ask but was cut off when Snape grabbed the boy and began deeply

kissing Harry's neck. Harry moaned as he felt moisture and teeth softly pressing on his neck.

Severus' teeth were gently biting his neck while his tongue caressed Harry's skin.

After a few minutes Severus finally pulled away and looked at Harry straight in the

eyes. "There, now I have given you your surprise. Just don't show that hickey to anyone.

Severus said to Harry who was rubbing the still wet spot on his neck. "Now what?" Harry asked.

"Now we go back to my room, where I'll give you more surprises." Severus said as he picked up the

lanterns and led Harry by the hand to his room. Harry smiled and couldn't wait to get there.


End file.
